Things That Never Die
by mistressbabette51
Summary: AU. Kara and James are obviously at a turning point in their lives. After this new revelation of where the writers are taking them, I had a head canon. So I wrote this rather unique take on their relationship. The vigilante and the 'clueless' other person who doesn't know she's being pursued; remind you anything? I hope you enjoy it. Read on.
1. Things That Never Die

A/N: Okay guys, many of you know that I love writing these two, as evidenced by my earlier stories, but those pieces could be considered partially-AU. In light of the recent news that James will now be a vigilante hiding his identity, my head exploded with a head canon. It struck me that they could be similar to 'The Blur/Lois Lane' or 'The Streak/Iris West.' You know me; I'm always hopeful. I know I'm grasping at straws, but I do hope you enjoy this. Read on!

~o~o~

 _Things That Never Die_

 _A few days later, after Kara's decision:_

At his apartment, standing by the window, James had some decisions to make, whether to just give up on their rather unique and special relationship, accept Ms. Grant's incredible job offer, or he truly didn't know what to do.

He still cared about Kara deeply. At times, he had to pinch himself to think that she may care about him in the same way, but it appeared that he had been wrong.

Startled by the knock at the door, he opened it; it was Clark. "Hey, I thought you had left," James said, happy to see him.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Clark blinked, startled by his haggard and unkempt appearance, with stubble on his chin, but his eyes is what told the tale. Maybe he hadn't been sleeping well.

After entering his apartment, he also took note of his place: it wasn't exactly tidy, not like him at all. It was definitely apparent that James needed him; probably as much as Kara did. "Maybe I should stay for a little while longer?" Clark asked, worried about him.

Embarrassed by what he could see, James said, "I'm sorry; I'll clean this up." He quickly gathered up the dirty clothes and took them into his bedroom, then he went into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"James, you don't have to do that now. Sit down and talk to me." Once they were seated, he thought about it. "Is this about Kara?"

He sighed. "I guess she told you that she wanted to remain friends?"

"No, she didn't," Clark replied, saddened by the news.

"She didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "I'm not surprised; she's been different these past few days, but I never imagined that she didn't really care about me."

"Of course, she does, but she's got a lot going on."

"I know that and I understand; I do, but it just hurts; that's all." He hung his head.

Clark touched his shoulder. "Are you thinking of leaving CatCo?"

"I'm thinking about it," he replied distracted by thoughts of never seeing Kara again, at least not in the way he wanted.

"I can see you're mulling it over." Clark sighed. "I feel bad, because it was my idea that you come here to help her and now look what happened."

"Please don't blame yourself. If it was meant to be, then it will happen … or it won't."

Clark picked up on something. "You still want her; don't you."

"You have no idea how much," he replied. Agitated, he stood up. "It's as if the past year didn't happen. Did I imagine it? I thought it was real; I truly did."

Clark frowned and then he understood. "Kara was interested in you; wasn't she."

"Yes, she was; I truly thought we had something special." Then he remembered all of it. "We confided in each other; we trusted each other; we kissed multiple times; we hugged all the time; we danced; she even saved me a few times; I thought she needed me, but I guess we hadn't really gotten there; you know?"

After hearing all of that, he asked, "Do you think she still cares about you?" Then Clark had a thought. "Are you thinking about pursuing her?" James was silent. "No James, that's not a good idea. As I said, Kara has a lot going on and it could backfire on you."

"No, I won't pursue her, at least not in the way you may think."

Clark was worried now, not understanding what was truly going on with him. "What does that mean?"

James knew he was taking a risk by telling him then he decided to show him. He went into the bedroom and came back with drawings he'd been working on for months and showed them to him.

"What in the world is that?" Clark asked pointing to the drawings, but he had to admit he was definitely intrigued.

"It's a superhero costume made for me," he replied.

"Do I want to hear this?" Clark asked as he stared at the designs.

"I'm not going rogue; not breaking the law; or anything like that." He pointed to the drawings. "Winn and I have," he began.

"Hold on, Winn, as in Winn at the DEO; what is going on with you two?"

"He helped me build the suit; he's a friend and I trust him, same as you, well, maybe not exactly the same," he replied and ducked his head.

"Alright tell me," Clark said and waited.

"First of all, the suit is lead-lined, meaning Kara won't know it's me, and," he started.

Clark knew where this was headed. "I see, so you want to keep this from her." It was a statement.

"You're not pleased; I can tell," James said, but he wasn't surprised.

"You know how I feel about secrets, James. She will find out and it won't help the situation, especially if you're trying to stay close to her or even protect her in some way."

He rolled up the drawings. "I shouldn't have told you." Then he returned them to his bedroom.

Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. When he came back, Clark had more to say. "James, I understand why you're doing this. I guess if I wanted someone to take notice of me or even look at me differently, it may be something I would consider, but know this; it's deceitful no matter how you look at it."

"I don't see it that way." Clark frowned, not believing he actually said that.

James continued, "Look, Kara has made it clear that she's not ready to be in a relationship with anyone. This is my way of staying close to her and not be forgotten. I can't let her forget about me; I can't." He hated the desperate tone in his voice.

Clark understood now. "You still love her and you want her back; but it's not that simple, James, and you know it."

He turned from him and went to stand by the window. "I hear you and I understand, but it's worth a shot; isn't it?" He turned to his friend hoping he would understand.

Clark didn't know if the relationship was one-sided or not. Kara never said she was in love only that she wasn't ready. In James' mind, maybe it wasn't over. He just didn't know the whole picture and to question her now about her decision; it didn't feel right.

But he couldn't discourage him. "Yes, it's worth a shot." He paused. "But remember, it could go either way; she may hate you for lying to her or she could change her mind, but whatever her decision, you have to honor it. Is that clear?"

He nodded his head. "It's clear."

"Good, now clean up this place." He smiled at his friend.

"I will, and thanks Clark. Say hi to Lois for me. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too." He held out his hand. "None of that." He gave him a hug.

"Bye, Clark."

"Bye, Jimmy, oh, sorry, James."

He chuckled. "Jimmy is fine." He smiled and escorted him out.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile at CatCo, in the war room upstairs:_

Standing by the window, thinking of James and how she had left things between them, Kara tried to be strong about her decision not to pursue a relationship with him, but considering he hadn't been in the office for several days, she needed to see him to make sure he was alright.

"So Superman left to go back to Metropolis?" Winn pouted; he was going to miss him.

She chuckled. "Yes, he's gone," Kara replied, still distracted.

"You'll probably miss him," Winn said, then, "Or is it someone else you're missing?" He raised his eyebrows. She didn't respond. "So you dumped him same as me?"

"Winn, I," she couldn't finish.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry; that was uncalled for." He watched her face; she did look unhappy. "Listen, if your heart isn't in it, you did the right thing."

Before she could speak on that, James walked in. "I'm glad you guys are here. I wanted to explain a few things about my new position."

"What new position?" Kara asked a little stunned to see him looking so well, she gathered her wits. "Are you leaving the company because of," she hesitated.

"No, I'm not leaving, in fact, Ms. Grant offered me her job, and I accepted."

Stunned to hear this, but she really was happy for him. "That's great news; I'm happy for you." She wanted to give him a hug but they certainly couldn't do that anymore.

"Thanks, Kara, but as you know, the job is very demanding, and I don't see us doing this anymore."

Kara and Winn stared at each other. "Yeah, Kara and I were talking about that earlier," Winn stated only partially true.

Sad about it, Kara asked, "So this is the last meeting of our team?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," James replied and tried not to stare at her. "But I'll always be available, especially if my 'friends' need me for anything." He let that hang for a second.

Winn turned back to the computer.

"Yes, of course, we need you; always," she managed to reply.

"That's good to know," he said heart pounding staring at her lovely face.

Suddenly a police warning came over the computer. "That's interesting," Winn said.

They both came closer. "What is it?" Kara asked.

"A silent alarm at a jewelry store; you would think people would learn that Supergirl isn't going anywhere." Winn shook his head at idiot thieves.

"Yeah, you would think that; wouldn't you," James said and tried to smile.

"One last time." Then, "I'm on it," Kara said, then she was gone.

Winn made sure she was at the store before speaking. "She's gone; you can cut the act."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah, pretty bad," Winn replied. "So your time off didn't help?"

"No, it didn't," he replied then told him the truth. "Before Superman left, I told him our plans; he didn't approve."

Surprised he would tell him at all, he said, "Seriously, you told him?" James nodded, but he understood; they were friends. "Well, it's not like you're going to rob a bank or kill anyone."

James chuckled. "No, I'm not, but he said it was deceitful not to tell Kara."

"I don't think it is," Winn said.

"I told him that, but he had another perspective. When or if she finds out, she may not forgive either of us for lying to her."

Winn straightened his spine. "We're not lying; we're just trying to help her; that's all."

"I hope she sees it that way."

A few moments later, Kara, out of costume, walked in; and wondered what they were talking about. She didn't hear them specifically, but it did sound important.

"What's going on? Was there another alert?" She asked and came closer and checked the computer.

"Nothing at the moment," Winn replied. "I guess I'll turn this off for the last time," he said sad about it.

She sighed. "Alright, turn it off."

"See you at the office in the morning?" James asked staring at her.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Kara said and watched as Winn logged off and followed James.

After they had left, Kara slowly looked around and thought of the past year. Sad about leaving, tears sprang into her eyes. Everything is changing and I can't stop it, she thought. Then she thought of the past few days with her cousin, and she loved every minute of it, but there is something missing. But instead of pondering and worrying about the future and what could have been, she left the war room, turned off the lights and locked the door.

~o~o~

 _Later that night at the DEO:_

Kara entered the facility, in costume and went to greet her sister. Alex and J'onn had returned from their mission to find her Father, if he was still alive or not. They hadn't had a chance to catch up. In Alex's new office, Kara took note of the space.

"This is really nice. I would love an office too."

"Why do you need an office?" Alex asked.

"The war room at CatCo is no more, now that Winn is here and James has a new position; he's my boss by the way, it's difficult seeing them, especially James. They must think I'm a flighty female who doesn't know what she wants, or even who she wants."

"Kara, they're your friends; they understand."

She sat down. "I don't think they do. I want to continue being friends with them; but it's hard; you know."

"Well, it will take time." Alex watched her for a minute. "Your decision about James, do you want to talk about it?"

Agitated, she stood up and paced for a minute. "I don't want to lose him," she said, but when Alex raised her eyebrows, she continued "As a friend," she quickly replied. "I truly don't know why I made the decision not to pursue a relationship with him, but I took a long look at my life and where I'm headed, and he didn't fit into it. I know it's a lame excuse, but it didn't feel as if we fit. Sorry, I'm repeating myself, but that's how I feel."

"I see what you mean, but are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kara answered her honestly.

"Well, as I said, it will take time for them to adjust but I think they will."

"I hope so." Kara wasn't enthusiastic about that.

Alex changed the subject. "About Dad, J'onn and I didn't have any luck."

"Oh, no, really; nothing at all?"

"We did find the facility but I couldn't go in, but J'onn can make himself invisible, so he entered the facility."

"I didn't know he could do that; that's incredible. So, what did he find?"

Alex stood up hating to tell her about this. "Dad wasn't there, but J'onn did see experiments on meta-humans and it made us sick to think about those poor people at their mercy."

"But is there any way to stop those experiments?"

"It was too well-guarded for us to do anything ourselves and it is run by the government, so," she replied and let that hang.

"The government is behind the experiments?" Kara felt sick about that.

"Yes, J'onn was sure of it."

Kara shook her head and paced again. "We have to do something. Maybe Dad was still there and he couldn't find him. He has to go back, and," Kara said but Alex interrupted her.

"No, Kara, he searched the entire building and he's not there."

"But where could he be?" At Alex's sad expression, she asked, "You think he's dead?" At her crestfallen expression, she walked over to her, "Please say you aren't giving up hope?"

"I'm sorry, Kara, but yes, we are."

"So, it's over?" Kara started to cry and so did she. They hugged each other tightly for a few minutes. "We had such hopes of seeing him again."

Alex pulled away. "I know we did."

Suddenly, there's an alert. "I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Alex said and watched her streak away.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, at James' apartment:_

In full costume, James stood before his friend. "How do I look?"

"Like a boss," Winn replied. "How does it feel?" He checked a few things.

"It's a bit tight, but I can get used to it."

Suddenly an alert came over the computer. "Well, do you want to try it out?"

"Now, right now? But how do I get there?" Kara had super speed; no way could they arrive before her.

"I hadn't thought of that," Winn replied. "I'll drive you to the site, only leave you a few blocks away."

"That could work; let's try that."

"Awesome!" Winn said.

Once inside his car, James tried out the voice modulator. He spoke to his friend. "It's a good thing your windows are tinted," he said and watched his face to see his reaction.

"Awesome!" He said it again.

~o~o~

After receiving the same alert, Kara headed to the site of a three-alarm fire.

Guardian, or James, arrived at the scene and headed inside. Kara, meanwhile, was hovering above the apartment building, ready to blow out the fire. James had listened to the neighbors and a few people could possibly be inside. His costume was fire-proof, so he didn't wait for firemen or the fire crews but headed inside ready to save someone. He did hear screams.

Kara also heard the screams, but watched this person head inside. "Who in the world is that, and what is he doing?"

Winn watched from a safe distance; enjoying every second of it, except the fire of course.

The fire was out in minutes, then Kara headed inside. The person in the costume walked towards her carrying a child. He was very tall; it must be a man.

Kara asked to help. He handed the child to her, then he went back inside. The child screamed. "Mommy!"

"Wait!" Kara screamed to the man but he ignored her.

Kara handed the child to the firemen, who had just arrived at the scene.

Once back inside, she followed sounds of screams, but then she saw him again, carrying a woman.

She stepped aside then followed them outside. Mother and child were reunited, both crying and truly grateful.

He stood there and watched the scene. Kara walked over to him. "Who are you?"

"A friend," he replied and smiled underneath the mask.

Then he ran down the street and turned a corner.

Before she could follow him, someone touched her shoulder. It was the woman who was rescued. "He saved us; I wanted to thank him."

Kara smiled still watching the spot where the man had disappeared. "He knows." Suddenly, thinking of the fire and this new vigilante, she needed a story, so she asked the woman to tell her everything.

 _TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _What About Now?_ Daughtry.

A/N: Should I continue this? I truly have no idea what the writers have planned for James. Yes, he Kara's boss; yes, he's a superhero; and yes, Guardian is actually in the comics. So, maybe they can still work things out, and maybe they can find that chemistry that must have happened at some point during the hiring process. *My hopeful shipper heart remembers* Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading.


	2. One Thing Remains

A/N: Kara has a new purpose; writing. In this update, the vigilante story was uppermost in her mind but there's a catch. Clark gives James an ultimatum. Kara saves Guardian, and then later, her suspicion rises. I do hope you enjoy this next part. Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 2: One Thing Remains_

 _Later that same night, Kara's apartment:_

After meeting this new vigilante, Kara was on a high, then she began her story. But now that she had a chance to think about it, she wasn't sure if she should include the vigilante's rescue at the site of the fire or not. Maybe he didn't want the attention; but that doesn't make sense.

He must know of video surveillance, and it's only a matter of time before everyone knows about him. Why shouldn't she get the scope? It's strange, but he apparently knows me, because his suit is lead-lined, which means I know him, or maybe he just didn't want Kryptonians to know who he is, or why he's there in National City.

Just so much to think about. Suddenly tired of thinking, she rubbed her tired eyes. Her story wasn't done, at least not yet. She had to talk to someone about it, so she called her sister to ask a favor.

"Alex, I hope I didn't wake you?" Kara asked.

"No, I'm up; is something wrong?"

"No, but the fire rescue earlier tonight, a vigilante showed up and I'd never seen him before. Could you access cameras at the address and let me know what you see?"

Alex thought that was odd. "Okay, I can do that but not until morning, but why is this so important to you?"

"We don't have vigilantes in National City, and I suppose I'm the reason for that, but this one definitely wants to help. He saved two lives tonight."

"That's good to know." Alex yawned suddenly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night, Sis."

"Night, Kara."

They hung up but Kara couldn't sleep. She read her story over and over and decided to hand it in without knowing the vigilante's identity. Obviously there to help, she thought it was a good idea to reveal him to the press; that way people wouldn't be afraid of him, especially the police or any other armed criminal. Suddenly terrified for him, she switched on the late-night news, but after switching channels, nothing had been reported, no videos, nothing at all. Relieved, she switched it off and tried to get some sleep.

~o~o~

At CatCo, the next morning, she checked her emails and there was a department meeting scheduled for 10 a.m.; she made it just in time. James hadn't arrived yet; her editor was there as well as a few others from the news department. Curious about this meeting, she took a seat.

James arrived, in a dress shirt and tie then stood at the head of conference room table and began his prepared speech. "Good morning, everyone. I suppose everyone received the email sent out yesterday about me accepting the position as 'Interim' Manager of CatCo. Ms. Grant has left the firm, for the time being, but her job is secure if she decides to return."

A few murmurs could be heard. Kara thought Ms. Grant wouldn't return right away, but she hoped that one day she would come back.

"The reason I called this meeting is because I will be meeting with all staff in every department, to introduce myself and to ask if anyone had any questions." James said and waited.

"This meeting is short notice, and we're very busy," Kara's editor stated the obvious.

"Sorry about the short notice, but I do accept emails if you think of any questions after the meeting," James said.

"Why did she really leave?" Someone else asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Well, to be honest, she didn't tell me her specific reasons, but," he began.

Kara spoke up. "I may know the reason."

"Go ahead, Ms. Danvers," James said.

"Ms. Grant needed something to inspire her and she felt as if she had done enough to start-up the company, and she was extremely pleased with the results."

A few murmurs could be heard.

"You mean she was bored; is that it?" Someone asked.

Before James could reply, Kara spoke up again. "No, that's not the reason at all. She was very proud of this company and she wasn't bored. She needed something new, something that meant something to her outside of this place. It's like starting a new job, to bring back that spark in her life." Kara replied and stared at James.

"Any more questions?" James asked. The room went silent.

"Alright, we will have these meetings every other month. My assistant will send out reminders for your calendars. But please feel free to email me, call me, come and see me; I'm always available and my door is always open." He paused. "Meeting adjoined."

After everyone had left, Kara walked over to him. "That went well; you were great."

"Thanks, Kara; I do appreciate everything you said about Ms. Grant leaving so suddenly."

"You truly had no idea she was leaving?" Kara found that odd.

"No, I had no idea and then the other day, she called me, asked me to come see her and that's when she asked if I wanted the job."

Kara looked at her shoes then glanced at his face. "Was that the same day that I?" She hesitated.

"Yeah, it was the same day," he replied not wanting to talk about it.

"James, I," she hesitated again.

"Please don't say that you're sorry; I know that you are."

"I never meant to hurt you," Kara said, sad about it.

He took a deep breath. "We're adults and we knew what we were doing; so, no apologies are necessary." He paused. "I have to get back to work."

She stopped him with a touch to his arm then she stepped back startled by the look in his eyes. He still cares about me, she thought. "Before you go, I wanted to tell you about my new position; I'm a writer."

He smiled. "I know that; congratulations Kara."

"Thanks James; I guess we both have new directions, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'll see you later."

"Alright." She stepped aside and watched him leave.

~o~o~

Back at her desk, Kara read over her article, gathered her courage, and took it to her editor. She held it out to him; ready for his criticism.

"What's this?" He asked and stared at her hand. "Another article, no doubt."

"Yes, last night I witnessed a rescue by a vigilante I'd never seen before."

Intrigued, he took the article from her. "A new vigilante? Do you have a name, videos, or anything to substantiate this story?"

"No, I don't know his name, but there were eye-witnesses and it's right there in my story," she replied.

"I see, well," he said and set it aside. "I have ten other stories to read; I'm behind because of that stupid meeting this morning."

"It wasn't stupid," she said holding her spine straight. "I think it was a good idea to," she started but he interrupted her.

"I'm busy," he said and that was end of their conversation.

Kara stood her ground. James was her friend and she wanted him to succeed at this new job that was thrust upon him with no warning. It wasn't as if he could have turned it down.

Shaking inside, she said, "Look, James is a good guy and I think we should give him a chance."

"Are you done?" He asked and looked her up and down.

"Yes, I'm done," she replied.

"Get back to work," he said and picked up her article.

Kara smiled to herself, and left him alone.

~o~o~

On rounds, later that evening, Kara received an alert from her sister. Another robbery attempt, not far from the one the other day; will they ever learn? She wondered. She couldn't help it as visions of her, no, he's not mine, but it is my story. He could be there and she would see him again.

Sure, enough, she arrived at the scene and he was already there, holding the robbers at bay. They were armed. Truly worried for his safety; he's not bullet proof but maybe the suit was impenetrable. Not wanting to startle the robbers, she decided to wait and see if he needed her help.

"I suggest you put those guns down; you're not going anywhere," he spoke in that voice again. The inflection sounded familiar to Kara's ears.

"Who the hell are you?" The robber looked around. "Where's Supergirl?"

He chuckled. "She obviously had more important things to do; like saving the world," he replied.

"Oh, so now we're not important enough for her highness, the pretty blonde chick with that short skirt flirting with everyone, distracting people; she's disgusting."

That did it; he rushed them; then several guns went off. Kara stopped several bullets from hitting him, at least she thought she did, then she destroyed the guns, and knocked them out in seconds.

Then she went to help her vigilante. "Are you hurt; are you in pain?" She asked extremely concerned. Kara considered his eyes; they did look familiar.

"No, I'm fine," he replied and tried to stand; the bullets did not penetrate the suit. He would have to thank Winn for that.

"Are you sure; let me help you." Kara helped him up. Once he was standing, he didn't appear as if he wanted to leave. "Do you have somewhere to be because I have a few questions, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Alright, I have a few minutes," he replied not wanting to leave her.

"Okay, Umm, who are you really?"

He sighed. "I'm Guardian."

She frowned. "Guardian?"

"Yes, you can call me that," he replied.

"Alright, I will." She thought of another question. "Is there a reason why you're doing this; putting your life in danger; it's not safe."

"It's because of you; I mean, I saw you on television and I was inspired to do something."

"Oh, I see, but it's not safe out here. I'm sure you've seen the news about aliens who want to do us harm."

"You're an alien but you wouldn't hurt me; would you?"

"You're not afraid of me; are you." She knew it was true.

"No, in fact; I feel honored to even meet you."

Kara was touched. "Well, I'm here and if you need anything or want help, you can call me."

"Call you?" He couldn't believe this was happening.

"If you don't feel right about calling, you can email me."

"I'd like that." He smiled beneath the mask.

"It's 'Supergirl/at/deo/dot/gov.' Got it?" She smiled at him.

James stared at her. "Got it."

"Well, I have to go," she said not wanting to leave.

"I'll see you around," he said and watched her streak away.

James called 911 and the police arrived to arrest the robbers, then he was gone.

~o~o~

At his apartment, and thoroughly enjoying these moments between Kara and Guardian, but this last one was amazing. Winn heard every word.

"Well, alright," Winn said and watched him remove his suit.

"Yeah, it was amazing," James said after removing his hood.

"She truly doesn't know who you are?" Winn asked still finding it odd.

"She seemed as if she may have some idea, but she never said," James replied. Once out of the suit, he stretched and realized his arm was sore.

"Oh dear, is that a scratch on your arm; you're bleeding?" Winn asked and came closer.

"Oops!" James touched is left arm.

"Oops!? James, we have a problem. The suit is bullet-proof; I swear it is."

"Well, it went through, but it's just a scratch."

"We have to fix it; you can't go out again until we do," Winn stated firmly.

"Alright, no more rescues until you fix it, but I can't tell you how it felt to be with her like that."

"I can imagine. She's definitely excited obviously."

"Yeah, she is," James agreed. His hopes spiraled out of control, but then Clark's words to him brought his hopes back down to Earth. "I don't know what I'm going to do, if she turns against me for lying or she hates me for doing this."

"I don't think she could ever hate you." Winn was firm in that belief.

"You think so?" James asked.

"Yeah, I do." Winn tried to smile. "Now let me look at the suit."

After removing the suit, he said, "I'm be in the shower; I need to unwind."

~o~o~

Across town, Kara was in the shower trying not to think of Guardian. It was exciting to speak to him; to talk to him. He said that she inspired him to do this; to risk his life to make a better world. As the water washed away her thoughts of him, they shockingly gravitated to James for some strange reason. His eyes had been compelling.

She shook her head and washed her hair. A little while later, she exited the shower, dried off, and checked her cellphone, unreasonably excited about getting a text from him; but there was nothing. Disappointed, she dried her hair and turned on the television.

To her shock, it was him and the robbery made the news. The surveillance camera from the store released the video to the police. After playing the video, Kara's story also made the headlines. She listened to the announcer:

 _"Well, it seems Supergirl has found a vigilante. He's a good guy, per Kara Danvers' article that spread like wildfire over the Internet. Her article, entitled 'Supergirl's One on One', stated that he saved a mother and her child from a burning building. Also in Ms. Danvers' article, Supergirl and the mysterious vigilante spoke, per an eyewitness. She also stated that this vigilante is here to help; nothing more. We can all rest assured that these two are on the job and we can rest a little earlier at night. Stay tuned to this channel for further updates."_

Kara smiled, bit her lip, and turned off the television. Once in bed, she lay there thinking about Guardian and who he was and the real reason he was doing this. A lot of people are inspired by her but to put their life at risk; there must be something she's missing, but was it?

~o~o~

James, meanwhile, also saw the news, the video, and he couldn't be more pleased with Kara's article. He couldn't be happier for her.

Winn, meanwhile, had taken the suit and left. Before he turned out the lights, he received a text from Clark: Call me when you can find the time.

"Oh, boy," he whispered, "I fear a lecture is coming." James sighed and tried to get some rest.

~o~o~

 _The next morning at CatCo:_

James was particularly busy, dealing with staff meetings, department heads and their staff. He never realized how many there were, but he intended to meet with all of them.

Kara was also busy. Her editor seemed to trust her abilities, if only a little. He gave her several assignments, and Kara felt she was on her way as a stringer with the firm.

James found a few minutes to check his messages and Clark had sent him another text. He decided to call him.

"Hello, Clark, you wanted to speak with me?" James asked, and headed to a conference room, dreading this.

"Can we speak in private?" He asked.

"Of course; hold on a minute," he replied and closed the door, also making sure that Kara wasn't around.

"Can I speak now?" Clark asked.

"Yes, go ahead," he replied.

"I don't know whether to slap you on the back or kick your ass into the Phantom Zone."

He didn't know how to respond. "Well, I," he hesitated.

"Nothing to say?" Clark asked.

He sighed. "Clark, I know what I'm doing is wrong, from a certain point of view, but," he began.

"A certain point of view?" He repeated and tried to keep his temper in check.

"Yes, as I told you, Kara and I care about each other; I truly believe that. She was totally into me; and when she asked me questions about my name and why I was doing this, she actually felt drawn to me; I could see it."

"James, it's deceitful." Clark paused. "I want you to tell her."

"Clark, I can't, not now, please don't ask me." James was begging now. He'd never felt this close to her before, not emotionally, and he couldn't give it up; he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, James, but I can't be a party to this." A painful pause then, "I will tell her if you don't."

Another pause, then, "Alright, I'll tell her; just give me a few more days; that's all I ask, please," he begged.

"Alright, a few days; that's it."

"Thank you, Clark."

"Goodbye, James," Clark said, worried about their friendship.

James was worried too. "Bye, Clark." He hung up.

Moments later, Kara walked in. "Was that my cousin on the phone?"

"Yes, he asked me about your article and I told him you're doing great," he lied.

"Oh, alright, but I wonder why he hasn't talked to me about my article," she thoughtfully said.

He decided not to get into that. "Well, I read your article. Congratulations, Kara," he said hoping she would talk about Guardian.

"Oh, you did?" He nodded. "You can't believe how exciting it was to work with him. He's amazing, but I don't even know his real name."

Her eyes were literally glowing. "Tell me about it."

"Alright," she said and sat down. He sat down next to her, but not too close. "Well, I showed up at a robbery but he was surrounded by three men and they had guns."

"Oh, no, what happened?" He asked, and watched her eyes light up.

"He wasn't afraid at all, but I was worried about him."

"You were worried; you don't even know him."

"Yes, that's true," she said but her worry about him intrigued her. He's not like anyone she'd ever met; that's probably why, she thought. "I can't explain it but I was; anyway, the robbers held him at gunpoint, so I waited."

"Then what happened?"

"I didn't want to startle the robbers but I was afraid that he might be shot or killed. They egged him on by insulting me and," she began.

He frowned. "What did they say?"

"I can't repeat it, but it made him angry; he … he was protecting my honor."

"Oh, he was?"

"Yeah, he was, but then shots were fired and I rushed to protect him. Then I took out the robbers and then we talked."

"You talked to him? What did he say?"

"I asked him his name and that's when he told me to call him 'Guardian.'"

"Guardian? Not bad," he commented.

"Yeah, I thought so too," she said a bit wistfully.

James picked up on something. "You like him; don't you?"

Kara didn't feel right about answering that question but he did seem interested. "Yeah; I don't know why, but I do," she replied and ducked her head.

"Kara, look at me. Even though we're not together, I want this for you, to be happy in everything you do. Do you understand?"

"I do understand and thank you James."

"You're welcome." He stood up. "I should get back to work."

"Of course; I'll see you around?" She asked and realized how much she missed their talks.

"Yeah, I'll see you," James said and tried to smile.

Kara stood very still and watched him move down the hall. His assistant rushed over to him. "I have a question about this report, Sir."

James took it from her. "Good catch," he said. "Follow me."

Kara smiled extremely proud of him. Odd that she would think of Guardian and how he had stood up to those crooks unafraid and ready to kick their butts if they asked for it. Then she thought of James and how he had jumped into Ms. Grant's job without any experience or any heads up or any thought of how he would do her job.

"Come on, Kara; they're obviously two different men." But then, she thought of how tall they both were; the fact that Guardian disguised his voice; he shielded his suit from her vision; he said she had inspired him to risk his life; and finally, that the robbers had infuriated him by insulting her.

"No, no, it can't be James; could it?" She tried to push it from her mind, but it refused to go away. The suspicion was there; the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Then she narrowed her eyes. James wouldn't lie to me; would he? Apparently, she had hurt him far deeper than she thought, but to lie to her and do this?

Shaking her head, she left the conference room. She watched James do his job, then their gazes locked. He tried to smile but the look on her face gave him pause. He stood up straighter and watched her walk towards the elevator. The doors closed; she did not look happy.

 _TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Feels_ _Like_ _Tonight_ , Daughtry.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Does Kara know? Come back next week to find out. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	3. Everything You Are

A/N: In this next update, Kara has a difficult time accepting the truth, that James is Guardian. She's upset and worried about their friendship. Guardian confesses, but was there more to it? I hope you enjoy it. Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 3: Everything You Are_

 _Kara's apartment, that same evening:_

Pacing back and forth, Kara couldn't believe that James would do this; it must be a mistake. It wasn't him, but the more she thought about it, the more it made a crazy kind of sense. He obviously didn't want her to know, probably because of the way she had ended things between them.

Was he doing this to show her that he had moved past all the hurt she had caused him or was it something else? To him, being a superhero meant that he didn't need her to save him; to rescue him; to love him? She shook her head, dismissing those reasons. James was his own person; strong; reliable; dependable; worthy of any woman, but then there were those reasons why he was doing this.

He said that she inspired him, but was there more to it? She wanted to confront him and ask him herself, but should she? She didn't want to take this away from him if it meant that much to him, but he could be killed. Could she live with that?

Startled out of her thoughts, her cellphone rang. It was Alex.

"Kara, we need you at the DEO; it's important," Alex said.

"I'm on my way," she replied and flew out the window.

"What's happened?" Kara asked, ready for anything.

"It's the Kryptonian," Alex replied.

"He's not Kryptonian; he's a Daxamite, an enemy of our family, but that was a long time ago," she said, but Alex looked confused. "I'll explain everything later. So, is he awake?"

"No, he isn't, but he did murmur something."

"What did he say?"

"We couldn't understand it; maybe it was someone from his home world?"

"I don't know his family, so it could have been anyone." Kara followed her to Mon-El's chamber, where he was still hooked up to machines.

"Maybe you should sit with him; it does seem to calm him somewhat. The doctors think because he did speak, he should be waking up soon."

"Alright, I guess I have a little time," she replied thinking of Guardian and possibly meeting up with him.

"Are you sure you can stay? It's pretty late," Alex asked. She did seem distracted.

"No, it's fine," she replied.

"Alright, I'll leave you here," Alex said.

Kara sighed, took a seat and watched him sleep or was he in a coma? They had no idea why he hadn't awakened. Can coma patients hear someone speaking? "I'm here; you're not alone." She spoke those words more times that she could think.

Now after midnight, she pulled out her cellphone and checked her text app, but nothing from Guardian. About to turn it off, then she received a text; it was him. 'Hello, Supergirl. My suit is repaired and I'll be on patrol tonight. I hope to see you again.'

Oh, no, she thought. I need to see him. She left the chamber. "Alex, I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"Now, but he may wake up."

"You stay with him, but I have to go."

She frowned. "Is this about Guardian?"

"Of course not," she lied. "I'll be back; this won't take long."

~o~o~

 _Flying over the skies of National City:_

Minutes later, gunshots blasted in her ears; she headed toward the sound. Guardian was there but he was outnumbered again. In an alley, just outside a convenience store, several men, who weren't armed, as far as could see, so she decided not to intrude. She saw guns strewn about on the ground. Did he do that without getting hit? Impressive, she thought. She watched him fight each and every one. Smiling, she watched as he managed to get the upper hand. They were knocked out and quickly. He gathered up the weapons and then he dialed 911.

Kara dropped down. "Good job!" She said with a slow clap.

He turned to her. "Thanks, Supergirl," he said and tried to catch his breath.

"You didn't even need me."

A few days will fly by in no time, he thought. "Well, I'll always need you, Supergirl … always."

She frowned, then, "I need you too."

"I wonder about that," he said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" She asked and came closer.

"I do make good copy," he said hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh, the articles, but I seriously thought you wouldn't mind if I wrote about you. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. It makes me feel closer to you in some strange way."

She frowned again, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I have to go," he said and stared at her. Didn't she pick up on my hint? He wondered.

"Hey, that's my line," she said and smiled at him.

"I guess you're having a serious effect on me."

She couldn't let that one go. "How serious?"

"Very serious," he replied.

"Well, Umm, I have to go," she hesitated. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Until tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, until tomorrow," she said, then she took off into the skies.

Minutes later, the police arrived and after removing the criminals, he decided to wait for Kara to come back and then he heard a sound. It was her.

"James Olsen!?" She screamed and dropped down from the sky, hands on hips.

"Hello Kara," he said in his normal voice.

"Hello Kara?" She came closer. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"I wanted you to know, but I couldn't tell you."

"Why couldn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me enough to keep your secret? You've kept my secret."

"It was more than that and you know it."

That shut her up. Then, she shook her head. "I don't know what to say to you."

"Why can't we just go on like before? I'll be Guardian and you be Supergirl? It's not that hard."

"Not that hard? Seriously; you lied to me."

"I didn't see it as lying; just withholding how I feel about certain things."

"Oh, so this was payback for how I," she couldn't finish.

"How you dumped me; no, that wasn't the reason I did it." He paused as he stared at her. "I wanted you to understand that I wasn't just some guy you met, and let go like a few others I've seen come into your life, then disappear never thought of again. I didn't want to be one of those guys."

Stunned to hear this, but she didn't know what to say because it was true. "James, you're not one of 'those' guys. In fact, I think about you, how you're doing emotionally after what happened between us. I think about how great you are as head of CatCo, but more than that, I worry that I hurt you so badly that you won't be able to move on; to be happy. And now, look at you, putting your life at risk. I feel responsible."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't feel that way. It was my decision to do this, become Guardian, and it will be my decision to continue."

"So, you're just going to continue doing this, even if I disapprove? I couldn't bear it if you were hurt or worse."

"Kara, you are not responsible for me." He paused. "I can see how upset you are. I guess I was wrong to keep this from you. I knew you would react this way, but I couldn't seem to stop myself." He paused. "I miss you."

Kara didn't know what to say so she told him the truth. "I miss you too."

"I don't want to lose you, not as a friend, and certainly not when we're doing this, saving this city, saving the world. I don't want it to end; do you?"

"No, I don't but that was before I knew it was you."

He understood. "Why does that make a difference?" She was silent. "Look, this past week, I've never felt so unrestricted to be me, basically, to save people. I know now how you must feel, and I love it. I love it a lot."

"I know you do, but," she began but he interrupted her.

"You liked the secrecy, didn't you? The thrill of meeting up with me and I felt it too. You can't deny that and just because you know who I am shouldn't change things."

"But what if you're hurt?" She asked unable to accept it.

"Kara, don't you think I worry about you? Yes, you have super powers, but I care what happens to you too." He paused. "So why can't we continue as before?" He paused at her silence, then he came closer. She tried to stay calm but her heart refused to listen. "You are my friend and I care what you think; how you feel; and that will never change."

She relaxed. "I feel the same way about you," she said. "Thank you, James."

"You're very welcome." Still staring, the air was thick with tension.

Kara was the first to look away, but before she could leave, he had one more thing to say.

"Kara, wait!" She turns to him. "Will I see you later?"

She relaxed but she was disappointed for some strange reason. "Yes, I'll see you later."

She took off into the sky. Moments later, without warning, she closed her eyes remembering another time; and he did too.

~o~o~

 _About six months ago:_

Kara had lost her powers and James was trying to explain why anyone can be a hero.

"I've seen so many photos of me, but this one feels different," Kara said staring at the photograph of herself holding a criminal with a gun with no powers.

"Well, they say that the best photographs express how you feel about what you're photographing." He stood up. "And I know you."

Feeling strange at his nearness, she asked, "What's the first picture you ever took?"

He pulled out a photograph from his wallet and showed it to her. "My, Dad. He bought me a camera just before he left for the Gulf War. It was better than what my family could afford; it was a good one. And then he didn't come home, and I never put that camera down."

She handed it back. "You look like him."

"Yeah, when you take a picture of someone; it's permanent and you capture the truth in that moment and you can keep it forever." He picked up the photo of her in the convenience store.

"You don't need powers to be a hero."

He's amazing, then she gave him a hug. He was a little surprised, but he hugged her back.

Neither wanted to let go.

Then Winn walked in.

~o~o~

 _Back to present time:_

Kara opened her eyes remembering that special moment; she would never forget it. When she thought about it, it now feels like foreshadowing, but in her wildest dreams that James could be thinking of himself.

James looked up into the sky, thinking of what could have been. They hadn't imagined it; the feelings were there. After Winn walked in, it was awkward and uncomfortable but they managed not to talk about it, but it was there waiting to be acknowledged, but they never did.

James was also thinking of what could have happened if Kara hadn't regained her powers. He would be dead right now. She's amazing. "Kara?" He whispered. "I know you still care about me." She didn't hear him; not this time.

Kara could hardly see past her tears; tears of regret, but she would move on; she had to for her sake and for James, as well. They just didn't work; she convinced herself that breaking up with him had been the right thing to do.

Relieved to finally accept the truth she returned to the DEO to keep busy; to forget, but could she?

~o~o~

 _The next day at the office:_

Kara and James avoided each other, at staff meetings, the cafeteria, which put even more strain on their friendship, but they managed to make it through the day. The nights were the hardest when they ran into each other during rescues, as Supergirl and as Guardian. They spoke but in clipped tones, appearing to be friends, but not really. Their friendship was deteriorating and he no one to blame but himself.

Working up the courage to call Clark, James called him, hoping he could help fix it, before he lost Kara forever.

"So, she knows," Clark said.

"Yes, I dropped a hint about her writing and she got it."

"You dropped a hint?"

"Yes, I wanted her to find out on her own; not from you."

"James, I think it's for the best."

"The best; the best for whom?" He raised his voice. "I'm sorry; I'm frustrated, that's all."

"James, you need to move on."

"Don't you think I've tried; but I can't."

"Alright, but have you stopped being Guardian?"

"No, why should I?"

"Isn't it awkward for you seeing her on rescues?"

"I can handle it, but she's having a hard time and do you know why?" He asked boasting a bit.

"She still cares."

"Yes, she still cares and if there's any inkling of those feelings, I can't stop being Guardian."

"James, this is not good. You can't force someone to care for you; if it's not there."

"But you said," he started.

"She cares for you yes, but as a friend; nothing more."

"Has she say something to you; if not, then you have no idea what you're talking about."

"James, please hear me out."

Fuming inside, he waited. "Go ahead."

"There is a way to find out her true feelings."

"What is it?"

"Ask her how she truly feels."

"Ask her?"

"Yes, ask her."

He took a deep breath. "Alright, I will," he said, but he was terrified at what she would say.

"James, I'm sorry this isn't working out as you had hoped."

"I know, and I'm sorry I raised my voice."

"You're forgiven. Call me if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Clark; I do appreciate your advice."

"I just wish," he couldn't finish.

"So do I," he said. "Bye, Clark."

"Bye, James."

~o~o~

Later that day, Clark held his tongue as Kara reamed him out.

"You knew all along; didn't you? Don't deny it; I know how close you are."

"Yes, he told me but I insisted that he tell you but he wouldn't listen."

"He always listens to you; what happened?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

He sighed. "He still loves you Kara and he wants you back; surely you know that."

A moment's pause then, "Yes; I do know that."

"Look, you two need to sit down and talk this out." He paused and tried to get her to understand what being Guardian means to James. "Being Guardian has awakened this need in him. I've never seen him like this. He truly loves it, and I don't think he'll give it up, not for a while; maybe a long while."

Inwardly smiling, she thought of their talks as Guardian and Supergirl. "Yes, he told me." She paced for a minute. "It's strange but James being a superhero seems as if it's been building ever since you and I came into his life."

"I thought the same thing," Clark admitted. "There must be a way that you two can still work together?" He paused at her silence. "Just give it time and maybe this need will leave his system and he'll go back to just being James."

"Just being James," she murmured. "This need in him; you're right. I don't think he'll give it up." She paused and thought of the past week. "I thought I knew him, but I guess since you left, I realized that it didn't seem," she hesitated.

"Perfect; is that the word you're looking for?"

"No, no one is perfect." I wasn't expecting perfection; was I? She wondered.

"Neither is a relationship; there are ups and downs. You grow and learn from your mistakes, but compromises are made and you move forward." He paused. "No relationship is perfect, Kara; you have to work at it." She was silent. "Just tell him how you feel. The words will come. Just tell him."

"We'll talk and soon, but that's not the only reason I called.

"What is it?"

"Mon-El finally woke up, but he attacked me."

Clark was stunned and very curious about him. "I gather you two didn't hit it off?"

"No, not at first, but he told me where he's from. He's a Daxamite."

"Oh, that explains why he attacked you. Our ancestors have never gotten along, even though it is possible we are related."

Kara was confused. "So, he's an El from another planet?"

"Yes, migration occurred throughout the galaxy and they migrated there."

"I see," she murmured.

"If you want to know more about him, you could go to the Fortress."

"That's a good idea," Kara said intrigued about Kryptonian explorers.

"The Fortress can give you answers, but don't take him with you," Clark said firm in that decision.

Kara frowned, but he wasn't surprised he felt this way. They knew nothing about him, but they needed to find out and soon. "Alright; I'll take your advice."

"You shouldn't go alone either."

"But why not; I can take care of myself." Thinking of her first visit, she thought of James, then his next words didn't surprise her.

"Take James and it will give you two time to talk away from the city; distractions; and responsibilities; it will work."

"He may not want to go with me. We haven't spoken since I found out the truth about him."

"Oh, I see, well, it's past time for you two to talk; clear the air."

"Alright, I'll ask him."

"Call me if you find out anything about Mon-El."

"Alright, bye, Clark."

"Bye, Kara."

~o~o~

Later that day, Kara called James and asked him to meet her at the coffee bar not far from the office. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I know; I'll be there."

An hour later, James stood up as she approached him. "I ordered your favorite; if that's Okay?"

"That's fine; thanks." They sat down and sipped their drinks.

"What did you want to talk about?" James asked.

"You and me," Kara replied and glanced at her drink.

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but we shouldn't talk here. I thought we could go to the Fortress." At his rather shocked expression, she explained, "Clark suggested it. You see, Mon-El, the Daxamite, who arrived here a few weeks ago, we need to know more about him, and the Fortress could give us answers."

"I see; Winn told me about him, but hasn't he talked to you about why he arrived here all alone?" He paused. "I just find that very suspicious."

"Well, Clark and I arrived here alone."

"But that was different, you two were just kids," he said.

"I admit I do have suspicions about him, but he apologized for attacking me."

"And you accepted his apology?" She nodded. "I hope he means it," he said worried about this guy.

"Clark is concerned as well. He thinks he may be hiding something; something important," she said.

"I see; and you want me to go with you to the Fortress?" He found that odd.

"Clark wants us to talk, and the Fortress is secluded, without distractions and I thought it made sense."

He thought about it, but spending time with her made perfect sense. "And you want that too?" She nodded. "Alright; when can we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow; at sunrise. We'll be back before our work days begins."

"Alright, I'll be ready." James couldn't help but remember the last time they were there.

"Great!" Kara said and wondered what he was thinking.

Both thinking of the reasons why their lives had taken such an unexpected turn, Kara hadn't set out to hurt him, and he didn't want to lie to her about Guardian. It's time to talk about those reasons and whether they could move past them.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _You're Still You_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: Going forward, I've decided this story will be AU. Those previews of James in action next week looked good! More in a week. Now, tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	4. Burning Bright

A/N: In this next update, Kara and James head to the Fortress to talk. Kara has an epiphany. Decisions are made, and then later, James is beginning to hope, but things aren't as they seem. Please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoy it. Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 4: Burning Bright_

 _The night before their trip to the Fortress:_

That night, Kara lay awake remembering their last visit under very different circumstances. She hadn't been there before but James had, then he explained how to get in, but not much else. He told her how strong she is; how fast she is; even faster than her cousin; and she rejoiced in his praise.

She also remembered other things he said, that he would always be her friend and that she wasn't alone. She needed to hear those words more than anything. It just felt right that he was the one who told her the truth about belonging and being accepted.

Being a part of Earth brought so many challenges, not only fitting in but the need to be recognized for everything she was, inside and out. James made her feel that way, like she belonged here on this planet. Of course, she had her family, and they always accepted her, but with James, it felt different and she needed it in a way she couldn't understand. She would always be grateful, but it became clear over the past week that he still cared about her and not just as a friend.

James, meanwhile, couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night thinking about returning to the Fortress. She wanted to talk about their feelings, why she broke up with him, and why he became Guardian. He just hoped she would understand and forgive him.

Also, thinking of the past week, he didn't think he could give up being a vigilante. He felt as if he had found his calling; a true purpose. Thinking of his Father, a career soldier, who fought for freedom all over the world. In this one way, he felt he could carry on his Father's legacy.

The alarm startled him out of his thoughts. He rubbed his tired eyes, jumped in the shower and tried to wake up. After getting dressed, he made coffee, had a bite to eat and waited for Kara to arrive. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang; it was time.

Time to face the truth, but were they ready for any of it?

~o~o~

 _Before dawn, the next morning:_

James, dressed in a hat, parka, knee high boots, he was ready to go, but he was still freezing.

"I thought global warning was happening. It's freezing." He shivered. "I hope I don't freeze to death."

Kara chuckled. "Just hold on; we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Can you slow down; the wind isn't helping."

She slowed down but not by much. "I want to get this over with."

"Same here."

"Can we at least be civil to each other? All of this is your fault. We were going along just fine, but you had to," she hesitated.

"No, we weren't going along just fine. You broke up with me." He paused. "Oh, you're talking about Guardian? I told you why I did it."

"You wanted me not to forget about you. Well, I haven't and I never will. You'll always be," she hesitated.

He waited for her to tell him the truth; he needed her to say it.

Before he could think of what to say, she spoke to him. "We're here."

They landed, then she picked up the key. His eyes softened but it seemed to him that she wasn't ready to tell him how she felt. "Kara, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done it."

"Done what?" She asked and placed the key in the lock.

"I shouldn't have become Guardian without telling you the reasons why."

Relieved that he would apologize, she relaxed. "Apology accepted."

He smiled, relieved they could at least be civil. "Well, let's see who this guy is; shall we?" He followed her inside.

Once inside, enthralled by what she could see, she said, "This place; I'll never get over it."

James wasn't looking at the scenery. "I won't either."

His voice did something to her; she decided to ignore it, but that is what got her into this mess, not talking about her feelings, or the real reason she broke up with him.

After walking further inside, then a few moments later, Kelix, the floating android, approached them.

"May I help you, Kara?"

"Yes; you remember James Olsen; he was here the last time."

"Yes, Mr. Olsen; it's nice to see you again."

James chuckled. "And you too."

"Kelix, we're here because Mon-El has arrived from Daxam."

"Mon-El is here on Earth?" Kelix asked.

"Yes, he's here, but Kal-El and I are concerned because we don't know why his family is called 'El' like ours, when he calls himself a 'Daxamite'."

"Yes, he is, but he is an enemy of the 'El' family going back hundreds of years."

"But why are we enemies? He said something about Kryptonians being more advanced and his family isn't quite like us. Didn't we share the same technology and?" She began but he interrupted her.

"Kara, if you must know, Daxamites are not exactly like us. They were not born naturally, not like you."

She frowned. "You mean like Kal-El and I?"

"Yes, you and Kal-El were born naturally."

"I see, so he will have powers like us, the same as all Kryptonians who've arrived here?"

"Yes, he will be powerful, the same as you and Kal-El, but it may take time," Kelix explained. "But Kara, there is something you should know."

"Go on," she said.

"Daxamites are different from Kryptonians. Bred to be soldiers or guards for princes and kings, not scientists or explorers, nothing more. They're kind and forthcoming, but only on the outside. Inside, they're cunning, unforgiving and untrustworthy."

Kara thought about that. "Did you say princes and kings? I remember stories about them, but he's not like General Zod; is he?" She asked.

He paused, then, "It is a possibility."

Kara didn't know what to do. "But you could be wrong about him, right?" Kara didn't believe that people couldn't change their instincts.

"It's alright," James said hoping she wouldn't have go through when Kryptonians arrived here and turned against her and tried to kill her.

"Maybe he just needs more time to adjust," Kara said, confused about what had just heard. She turned to James but he was confused as well.

"Do you need anything else from me?" Kelix asked.

Tears blinded her. James felt so bad for her. He touched her shoulder.

"No, I don't. Thank you, Kelix."

"Goodbye, Kara. Mr. Olsen."

"Thank you," James said.

"I can't believe this. He traveled so far."

James didn't know what to say. She needed a distraction. "Kara look!"

"What is it?" She looked up. "It's beautiful. What is it?"

"It's some type of alien rock. I know Clark has a special place where he keeps these 'mementos' of his travels and," he stopped at her look. "You didn't know? Take my hand; I'll show you."

She hesitated, then she took his hand.

"It's not far." He walked further inside through a corridor and there it was.

"Oh, it's beautiful and warm," she said and followed him. "Look, he's named everything." There were various rocks; unique animals who seemed to be doing alright; but then they came upon a very special statute. "Oh, it's Lara and Jor-El. They're beautiful," she said becoming emotional. "It's really them. He must have had this made." She couldn't hold it back; then she started to cry.

He took her into his arms. She didn't resist, but held him tighter.

"Kara, do you ever wonder what would have happened if Winn hadn't walked in on us?"

She wiped at her eyes, pulled away, but she couldn't lie to him. "Yes, sometimes, I do."

"I do too. I guess those moments that we shared; it just wasn't enough."

She didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I thought you and I could go on a great adventure."

"An adventure?" She smiled at that idea.

"Yeah, but it took me a while to realize it wouldn't have been yours; only my adventure."

She frowned not understanding.

"I guess I'm not making myself clear, but I don't want you to feel tied down; to clip your wings, so to speak."

She understood now. "You wouldn't have done that; that's not who you are."

"But that's how I felt, Kara, and so, I'm letting you go. Take to the skies, fly, be yourself. I want that for you, more than anything." At her silence, he turned to go, but she stopped him.

Truly grateful, she said, "I think I needed to hear that; thank you, James."

"You're welcome." He took a deep breath and laid it all out. "Kara, I have one more thing to say. You're an extraordinary woman and our friendship means everything to me, but these past few weeks, everything is clear."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be your friend; it's not enough."

She understood. "I see, but things are so complicated right now."

"The same was true for me for a long time, but," he started but she interrupted him.

"Do you mean Guardian?"

"That's part of it yes, but that's not everything that I need, and I think you know that."

"I do know that." She walked over to a glass cage and watched the animals and they looked content and happy. "For a long time, I felt caged and restricted, unable to help people, to save people, unable to use my powers. The day I saved my sister, I realized I could be what I've always wanted, Supergirl, but," she hesitated.

"But what? What were you going to say?" He prompted and held his breath.

She turned and sat down on a bench. He sat next to her. "James, I know what you want from me, but I don't think I'm ready." He seemed upset; she took his hand. "You want me to be sure; don't you?" He nodded. "All I ask is that you give me some time."

He thought of her words and he supposed he couldn't ask for more. "Of course, I can. You know where I live; where I work?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I know."

He smiled. "Can we stay here for a little while longer?"

"Aren't you cold?" She smiled in return.

"Only a little," he replied.

"Come here," she said and pulled him close, warming him up. They sat that way, her head on his chest content to be able to do this, and it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable.

He stroked her hair and it felt nice. The both sighed with relief, happy to be able to confront their feelings and move forward, but to what; they didn't know.

~o~o~

A little while later, they left the Fortress and returned to National City with the hope they could take their time, think things through and hopefully, remain friends and maybe something more.

After dropping James at his place so he could change, they decided to meet up for lunch at the office.

After removing her suit, Kara got a call from Alex. Mon-El was asking for her. Back in the suit, she headed to the DEO.

Once there, she went directly to his room. "I'm so glad you're adjusting to your new home; I can see it."

"I'm feeling alright, but I'm bored," Mon-El said.

Kara chuckled and came closer. "Well, do you have any interests, something you like to do?"

"Well, I was in the military back home," he replied.

"Oh, I see," Kara said and thought of Kelix and his warning. "Did you learn any other skills besides being a soldier?"

"Let's see, I did enjoy working on technology, you know, stuff like that," he replied.

"Oh, that's interesting," Kara said and thought maybe he could work at CatCo, with no knowledge of Earth's technology, but maybe he's a fast learner.

"What is it? Did you think of something I could do?"

"I'll have to speak to a friend first, but I might have something for you," Kara replied.

Very relieved, he said, "Thank you, Kara. I mean that."

"Don't thank me yet," Kara said.

"No, I mean, for all of it," he said.

"You're welcome; I'll see you later," she said and left him alone.

~o~o~

Alex caught her before she could leave. "Well, how did it go?"

"He seems fine, but he's bored," Kara replied. "But he said he was a soldier on his planet and I may have a job for him at CatCo."

"Oh, I see, well, if you think that's a good idea," Alex said with doubt in her voice.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kara asked.

"Kara, James is there and now you want to bring in someone who's like you, I mean 'he's the same' as you. James may feel like he's second best. You broke up with him or did you forget about that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, but you should know something." Alex frowned and followed her into her office.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"James and I, well, we talked at the Fortress and we've worked things out," she replied being evasive.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that we're speaking to each other. He said he would give me time to think about things."

"Kara, James is a good guy and for him to wait for you to work out your feelings; it says a lot about his character." She was silent. "Why did you break up with him?"

Kara sat down. "You already asked me that and it's still true. At the time, I thought we didn't fit and he was on the fringes of my life, but now?"

"Things have changed because of … Guardian?"

Shocked, Kara stood up. "How did you find out?"

"I figured it out pretty quickly." Kara raised her eyebrows. "Winn showed me the video of you two 'chatting'. I didn't hear what was being said, but he swore me to secrecy."

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. It was James's secret."

"How did you find out?"

"He dropped me a hint about my writing and that's when I knew."

"I see, well; that was pretty smart of him." She shook her head. "I have to say that I'm impressed with Mr. Olsen."

"Hey, don't you have a girlfriend?" Kara asked with raised eyebrows.

Inwardly smiling at Kara's jealousy, she replied, "Oh, you mean Maggie; we're just friends."

She watched her sister closely. "But you want more?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but I like her; she's nice."

"But why aren't you two out on a date or something?"

"She has a girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kara said feeling sad for her.

"No biggie," Alex said. "So, exactly what happened at the Fortress?"

She sat back down and thought of the past few hours. "I'm not going to say that James being Guardian had nothing to do with it, but it did. Yes, he's Guardian, but he was also just James and he brought out these feelings that, at first were closed off to just Kara, but Supergirl saw things differently. Does that make sense?"

"You've grown up a lot this past year." She said, then, "It is complicated and I'm happy you two took the time to talk, and worked things out."

"Oh, I'm happy too, very much so."

"What else happened at the Fortress?"

"You may want to sit down for this," Kara replied and began her story.

At that moment, Mon-El, unaware of his super hearing ability, left his room to get a bit of exercise when he heard them talking.

~o~o~

 _The next morning at CatCo:_

Kara quietly knocked on the side panel to get James' attention. "Hey, got a minute?"

"Of course, come in," he replied and stood up.

"I still can't get over how different you sound without, you know."

"Oh, Winn did that and it worked," he said. She did seem like she wanted to talk. "Come and sit down." He patted the sofa and she sat down.

Then Kara felt nervous. "I have a question and it may sound weird, now that I think about it."

"I'm listening," he said.

She relaxed. "You always say that." She took a deep breath. "It's about Mon-El."

"Oh, what about him?"

"He's bored and he needs a job and," she hesitated.

"You want him to work here?" He concluded.

"He could be a gopher or anything that doesn't involve manual labor where he could possibly break things; like I used to do."

He chuckled, then he stood up. "So, I gather he has powers like you?" That got him thinking.

"Yes, he does." She followed him. "James, I know this may feel a little strange for you."

His eyebrows rose. "Why would it be strange."

"Well, Mon-El and I are similar; I mean he does have super powers."

"Doesn't he want to fly around and be a superhero like you?" He asked and wondered what she was thinking to bring him here.

"No, but he might in the future," she replied.

"Kara, did you forget that I was at the Fortress, when Kelix revealed who and what this guy is capable of?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, but this way we could both keep an eye on him."

"You may have a point. Okay, then, we'll try him out as an intern working for me, and if that doesn't work, we'll take it from there."

"Thanks, James, I owe you one," she said and smiled then turned to go.

"Kara wait; I know you want him to adjust and possibly change his instincts, but that may not be possible. Please don't set yourself up to be hurt … like before."

Inwardly smiling; he truly does care about me, she thought. They both smiled.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Winn asked and watched them closely. Are they back together? He wondered.

"Oh, hi, Winn, James and I were," Kara started.

"Don't say anything," he said. "These are for you." He held an envelope out to her. Kara took it, then he turned to go.

"Winn, wait; James and I were talking about Mon-El, and whether we could find him a job here at CatCo."

"Is that true?" Winn asked James.

"Of course, it's true," Kara answered him. "I'm not lying."

"Oh, you're not lying really?"

"Winn, you can go now. There's no need to make a scene," James said.

"I'm going," he said and left in a huff.

Kara felt awful. "I'll talk to him." She turned to go.

"Kara wait," he said and came closer. "Will I see you … later?"

"Sure, we'll see each other," she replied and placed her fingers over her eyes and drew them open, indicating 'Guardian's' disguise.

Chuckling, he got it. "Bye, Kara."

"Bye, James," she said and then she was gone.

~o~o~

 _Back at the DEO:_

Winn walked into tech center, still in a huff. Alex noticed him when he began to bang on his keyboard.

"Hey, what's got you so worked up?" She asked.

"How could you send me over to CatCo?" He asked and watched her face. "You knew about them?"

"Yes, I knew. Look, they talked and decided to take some time to figure things out. They're not actually back together."

"Oh, I see, so Kara changed her mind about them?"

"Yes she did and I think we should support her decision."

He turned back to the computer. "Well, mark my words, it will end sooner rather than later."

"Okay, Winn, stop typing and listen to me."

He sighed and turned to her. "You still care about her, but she doesn't feel the same way, but I won't hold it against her if she changed her mind about James."

"A woman's prerogative; is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, I mean yes; look, Kara was going through a difficult time and I think it changed her thinking about a lot of things." She paused. "I was just as stunned as you when she decided to break up with him, but I didn't question it. I let her work it out and this is what came of it."

"Well, I knew James stilled loved her. Being Guardian did the trick; didn't it?"

"Maybe, but I do know this. Kara cares about him, and being Guardian may have awakened those feelings, and I won't judge her for it."

He sighed again. "I won't either. She does seem happy."

"I think she is too." She paused. "Now, can we get to work?"

"Oh, about that, Mon-El needs a job, and Kara thinks he could work at CatCo as an intern."

"Okay, but with his military background, I had hoped he could work here." She paused and thought about it. "Let me know if you need time off to help him."

"Apparently, Kara is handling his 'training," he said and turned back to the computer.

Alex thought that was odd. "I hope it works out, for all our sakes," she said and thought of what Kara learned at the Fortress.

 _TBC_!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Torches_ , Daughtry.

A/N: I haven't decided whether Mon-El is 'evil incarnate' or not. I'm thinking about it. Karolsen, taking things slow, seems to fit, so to speak. Please don't spoil my mood. My Muse was pretty determined. *LOL* More in a week. Now, tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	5. Love is Dawning

A/N: This will be the final chapter. Mon-El is still struggling with the real reason he was on Earth, and whom to blame. James has a surprise for Kara, but her reaction is one of disbelief and maybe something else, and then later, they reach a new level of understanding. Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 5: Love is Dawning_

 _About a month later, in Mon-El's room:_

Pacing back and forth, Mon-El hadn't forgotten what Kara and Alex said about his character. Unable or unwilling to confront them about it, he kept it to himself. Looking back over the past several weeks, and because of what he had overheard, he hadn't been able to fit in, to adjust, to do his job at CatCo, or accept that part of himself that wanted to fit in but he resisted. He didn't understand why he felt this way, but he did.

Super hearing was giving him headaches too; he hated it. How did Kara do her job without this annoying voices and noises in his mind? She tried to help him, but it was difficult when all he thought about was Zod and why he came to this planet. Of course, he knew of him. He was a legend; the ultimate soldier but he was also a traitor, tried for treason and sent into the Phantom Zone.

I'm not like him, he said in his mind again and again. Zod had been out of control, killing everything in sight, in the name of some misguided sense of patriotism. But then a jarring thought entered his mind: if not for Krypton and its inability to understand or save his own planet or its people, an unreasonable hatred took root inside his heart.

"Hey, are you Okay?" That was Alex.

"I'm alright," he replied, and tried to banish Zod from his mind, but it was difficult.

"Well, I spoke to Kara and I think you would be a perfect fit right here at the DEO."

He frowned. "But Kara hasn't said anything to me."

"She told me that your job at CatCo wasn't quite working out," Alex said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean, my inability to stay focused?"

"Yeah, that's part of it," Alex replied.

He turned from her then ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to say something because it's driving me crazy."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"I overheard what Kara told you about going to the Fortress, whatever that is, and that she found out that I may be like General Zod, you know, the murdering lunatic who invaded Earth a few years ago."

"Yes, I've heard of him, but you haven't shown any signs of wanting to do something like that," Alex said hoping to make him feel better.

"That's just it, and from what I've read about the invasion, Zod had ulterior motives, meaning he said one thing and did something else entirely."

"Mon-El, please don't let this get to you. Zod had a lot of issues with Kal-El and that's why he came here. He blamed him and his Father for the destruction of his home planet." She paused. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, you see now what I've been going through."

"But you're different from him," she said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so."

"I hope you're right," he said.

"Look, I know it's been hard for you but I think you should stay here and work for the DEO." She paused and thought of the perfect answer. "How would you feel about a superhero suit?"

"You mean, like Kara, and use my powers for good?"

"Exactly," she replied.

"But I'm not Kryptonian," he said firmly.

"No, you're not, but you have powers and you shouldn't be wasting them behind a desk or on a computer."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Excellent, well, I'll speak with our crew and see what we can come up with," Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome."

Then she was gone.

Once she left, he went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What he saw there gave him chills. In his uniform as a captain of the guard on his home planet, he froze.

"I'm not him."

~o~o~

 _James' apartment, that same evening:_

He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Kara, you made it."

She came inside. "Well, you made it sound really important." She frowned and watched him fidget; he did seem nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong; everything is great. I never expected that we could work together as Supergirl and Guardian, but it's worked pretty good so far."

She came closer. "Yes, it has; then what is it?"

"You know how I feel about you and I've been reluctant to ask you out, not sure how you would respond, and," he hesitated.

"Oh, I see," she said and turned from him, not sure about dating him.

"Kara, it's just dinner, and if you're not ready, I understand. I just thought after what happened at the Fortress, that maybe we could eat out as friends. I promise not to get carried away or anything." He tried to smile hoping she would agree.

"I'd like that," she said somewhat relieved.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, well, I have something to show you." He opened the door, "It's upstairs."

"Upstairs, you mean, on the roof?"

"Yeah, on the roof," he replied.

"Okay," she said and followed him.

Once at the top of the stairs, he asked her to close her eyes. "James, what's going on?"

"Just close your eyes," he said and took her hand.

Once outside, he said, "Open your eyes."

"James, what is this?" Kara had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Don't you like it?" He asked and waited.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe at what she could see. "It reminds me of," she hesitated.

"The Fortress?" He finished for her.

"Yes, it does." All she could see were white lights and white drapes simulating a starry night sky; blue glow like mists illuminating like the break of day, and finally, snowflakes were everywhere, like a winter wonderland.

Kara was thinking she'd never seen anything so romantic. She was about to say something, but he spoke to her.

"Kara, everything you see here is what I'm feeling whenever I see you. I think of the Fortress, yes, but it reminds me of our relationship. We could be cold or hot, something unexpected. I think it kind it explains what love is about. You never know what to expect."

She walked over to the ledge and looked out over the night sky. "I never knew you felt this way."

"I know," he said and followed her. "It's kind of hypnotizing when you think about it."

Confused she turns to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that feeling, it kind of draws you in but you don't know why." He watched her face. "It makes you feel something."

His eyes were compelling. "You mean, like love?"

"Exactly," he replied and came closer. She felt rooted to the spot unable to more or to think. "Kara, I know we ended things and I blame myself."

She didn't believe that. "No, no; it was all on me."

"No, that's not true. I've had time to think about it, and it was a lot to contend with, not only you trying to adjust to being a superhero, but also me, trying to fit into that life. I think we both tried too hard and maybe we kind of forced it a little," he thoughtfully said.

She thought about that and what he said made sense. "You may be right, and now what do you think?" Heart pounding, she waited for his answer.

Instead of answering her, he leaned down and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes and then they kissed sweetly and slowly. After a few moments, he pulled away. He wanted so badly to kiss her again, but with a will of iron, he didn't. He waited for her to open her eyes.

"I have something for you."

Dazed by his kiss, she asked, "Okay, what is it?"

He took her hand again, and led her to the dinner table. A bottle of wine with two glasses greeted her, with two covered dinner plates, probably hiding their meal.

He left her side and pulled out a present for her. It appeared to be a photo.

"You got me a present? What is it?" She asked.

"Just open it," he replied.

Kara shook her head. "You shouldn't have." Then a photo was revealed. It was Clark and it was like the one he had given her before, but in this one, she could see his face and he was smiling. Her eyes watered.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I know how much you miss him."

"I do miss him. I love it; thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," she replied and smiled. He took the photo and placed it on a small table where she could see it while they ate.

He held the chair out for her. She sat down. "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing fancy," he replied and lifted the covers. "All your favorites."

Her eyes brightened. "Yummy; let's eat!"

They ate in relative silence, but just before the meal ended, James had more to say.

"Kara, I hope you don't think I went a little overboard with all of this, but I just couldn't wait anymore. I wanted us to talk and," he hesitated.

She ducked her head and thought about it. "No, you didn't go overboard. In fact, it was perfect."

Relieved, he said. "I thought it was too."

"I just can't believe you did all of this. I know you wanted to remind me of the Fortress and how we came to an agreement, but I never knew you felt this way about … love and how it made you feel."

"Kara, I know you've never been in love; right?"

"No, I've never felt that way."

"I understand and you know Lucy and I were close."

"Yes, I know you were, and now you're going to say it's different with me?"

"Yes, it is different and I'll explain why if you're let me?"

"Go on," she replied needing to hear it.

Finished eating, he stood up and looked at the lights and thought of his feelings. "I remember when we first met." He waited for her to look at him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

"I just keep remembering your smile and how open and honest you were. I keep going back to it."

"I do too, sometimes."

"That honesty and smile drew me in like a magnet. I couldn't resist you."

"And when Lucy came back?"

"It wasn't the same; she knew it; I knew it and she knew why."

Kara knew the truth. "You broke up because of me; didn't you?"

He looked her in the eye. "Everything I do is because of you."

Stunned to hear him speak that way, she ducked her head. "I'm finished."

He said too much. "I'm doing it again; aren't I?"

She felt awkward and unsure of her feelings. "No, no; you're fine; it's me."

Just then Kara got an alert. It was Alex.

"It's alright," he said then grabbed the photo.

He led her to the elevator. "I'll keep this until you can pick it up."

"Tomorrow night?" She asked and smiled at him. He nodded. "I'll never forget this night."

"Neither will I," he admitted.

"Night, James," Kara said and leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed her back for a moment. "Night, Kara."

Then she was gone.

~o~o~

Nearly midnight and after finishing up a few rescues, Kara couldn't think about anything but seeing James again, but that wasn't what she told herself. She wanted to see the rooftop again. Flying over the skies of National City, she felt drawn back to it like a magnet. Smiling, he hadn't taken it down. She landed and looked over the beautiful setting, thinking of all the wonderful things he said to her.

"Kara?" It was him. "You came back?"

Her back to him, she froze unable to turn around. "I can't stay," she lied.

"Oh, it's Okay," he said.

"How long is this going to be here?" She asked wanting her display to stay forever.

She heard his footsteps coming closer. "If it doesn't rain, my landlord didn't disapprove, so we have a few more days," he replied, thrilled to see again.

"That's good," she said and closed her eyes. Still frozen, unable to turn around, but she could feel him and unable to believe it; she heard his heartbeat or was it hers; she wasn't sure.

"Kara?" He whispered her name and then his hand stroked her shoulder. "So warm."

She closed her eyes, unable to think but the feelings, oh the feelings; she was drowning in them.

"It's alright," he whispered close to her ear.

"James, I … should go."

"But do you want to?"

She couldn't lie. "No, I don't want to."

He stood in front of her then he lifted her chin. He was going to kiss her again and she wanted him to, more than anything. She closed her eyes. He took that as an invitation and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, not sweetly but like a man in love.

She melted into that kiss never having been kissed this way before. Yes, they kissed before but this one was different and she reveled in it, almost like all the times he lifted her spirits when he praised her talents, thrilling her and wanting more of it, just so much more. Her arms of their own accord, circled his shoulders pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, both moaning their acceptance of it.

After a few more minutes, he released her lips, needing her like a starving man. Both breathing heavily, but then he thought back to their evening, and he didn't think she was ready for an intimate relationship and he knew not to rush her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and waited for her to open her eyes.

"I needed that," she admitted.

He rested her forehead against hers. "So did I," he replied and kissed her forehead.

They stood that way for a long while.

"I can hear it."

"What can you hear?" He asked.

"Your heartbeat," she replied staring at his chest.

"Well, that's not surprising. You've heard other heartbeats before; right?"

"Yes, but just a few people, like my family, but it's different with you."

He smoothed her hair away from her face. "How is it different?"

She touched his chest with both hands. "Oh, I don't know, just different."

"I'm glad," he whispered and pulled back into his arms.

"James, I don't know what this means for us, but I'm not ready to let you go," she finally admitted it.

He relaxed and let those words flow inside his mind and his soul. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"I just had to tell you." She paused and pulled away. "But I really have to go."

"I know," he said and reluctantly released her.

She walked over to the ledge and hopped up then turned to face him, her cape flapping around her legs. "See you around?"

Staring at her, he whispered, "Yeah, see you around."

~o~o~

 _The next morning at CatCo:_

James didn't believe in love at first sight. No, he didn't believe that not for one minute. When they talked about that moment, it felt strange to think back on those feelings, but now, he felt something.

"Earth to James," Winn said and came inside. He knew what he was thinking. "How's Kara doing?"

"She doing fine. What brings you by?" James asked and stood up. "I have a meeting in about five minutes, so," he said and let that hang.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I saw you two together and to say I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, but I have to wonder why you reacted to Kara and me possibly being back together."

"Look, it's not about me having unresolved feelings for her," he started.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe a little, but over the past few weeks, I've watched you two on camera and a few times here at the office."

"And?" He asked.

"Come on, James, Guardian has definitely influenced her."

"Maybe," he said unwilling to admit his plan had worked.

"Maybe?" He paused. "You can't be serious. You knew from the start how she would react to you being in danger and," he stopped when Kara walked in.

She turned her furious eyes on James.

"Kara wait!" He ran after her and then pulled her into a vacant conference room. She crossed her arms and waited. "Winn doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Really?" She asked still waiting.

He took a deep breath and told her the truth. "Okay, I admit it. At first, I wanted to be close to you, to be able to help you but I never expected you would react to him that way." He paused. "Yes, I wanted so much for you to look at me differently. I love being Guardian and working with you was a dream come true for me."

She turned and walked over to the window thinking about his words. He followed her.

"Are you mad?" He asked and waited.

"Yes, I am, but," she hesitated.

"But what?"

She sighed. "I guess I can understand your reasons," she admitted.

"You mean it?" He hopefully asked.

"Yes, I do. You risked your life over and over, and when I thought of you out there being brave because I inspired you, well, no one has ever done that for me."

He came closer and touched her hair. She closed her eyes. He was about to kiss her again when his assistant poked her head in.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you have a meeting."

"I'll be right there," James said.

"I'll see you," Kara said and left him staring after her.

~o~o~

After his meeting, Winn was still in his office. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm sorry, James, but you should know something."

"What is it?" He asked and headed to his desk.

"Mon-El is now working for the DEO as a military officer, plus he may be getting a superhero suit."

"Seriously?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah, so he and Kara may be flying over National City … together."

Still unbelieving, James sat down and put his hands over his eyes.

"Sorry, James," Winn said, feeling awful, then he left him alone.

~o~o~

 _Kara's apartment later that night:_

It was nearly midnight, when Kara opened the door and James stood there looking a bit lost. She belted her robe.

"Come in," she said and held the door open for him. "You sounded strange over the phone."

"Sorry about that, but I brought your photo." He handed it to her.

"Thanks, James," she said and placed it in a side chair.

"Sorry to come by so late, but we need to talk." He hated having to do this but it's for the best; he knew that now.

Her heart constricted. "Alright, what is it?"

"I've been thinking about you and me, and I don't think this is going to work," he told her bluntly.

Stunned for a second, she asked, "Are you giving up on us?"

That's a strange way to put it, but it was true. "Yes, I have." Feeling so many things, she turned from him.

He followed her. "Kara, look, Mon-El coming to Earth; I don't think it was a coincidence that he arrived here in a Kryptonian spaceship. I think maybe you two," he hesitated hating to even think it.

Shocked he would say such a thing, she asked, "Oh, so now you're planning my life for me and who I should be with?" He was silent. "I decide who I want and I don't need you planning my life and besides I'm just helping him; that's all."

He held in a smile. "Sit down for a minute." She sat down but didn't look at him. "You say that now, but maybe because of how he looks and acts?" She looked totally confused. "He sort of reminds me of … you."

"That's crazy."

"Is it? Just look at the way he's dressed: the glasses, the awkward demeanor, trying to act outside of who he really is; and the way he wants to please you by doing those things."

"James, that makes no sense. He's not doing those things to please me." She paused. "Look, I'm not trying to change Mon-El into me."

He raised his eyebrows. She didn't say more. "Look, it may not have been a conscious decision, but maybe in a weird sort of way, you're trying to right the wrongs that were done to him because of the way he came here." She was silent. "Daxam exploded because of Krypton's mistakes. Isn't that true?"

She nodded, but didn't reply.

"Look at me Kara. Please don't feel like you have to be with me because you feel obligated or you feel bad if something were to happen to me."

She shook her head at him. "Is that what you think, that I'm with you because I feel obligated?"

"It has crossed my mind," he sadly replied.

She took his hand. "That's not true." She paused and thought of the past few months. "I do love you."

His eyes came up at that. "I know you do; but as a friend."

"Yes, as a friend, but it's more than that."

Dare he even hope. "How much more?"

She chuckled. "Enough to tell you that I don't want to give up on us, if you stop trying to run my life." He ducked his head. "James, I know I've been unsure about us, about all of it, but this one thing is important to me." He didn't seem to believe her. "What do I have to say that you'll believe me?"

"Well, you could show me?" He smiled.

"Come here," she whispered, leaned in, and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back thrilled to be close to her like this. Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled her closer, slanting his lips across hers. Her mouth opened spurring him on. He could feel her softness beneath her clothes. Groaning, he moved his hand slowly down her back and then he stopped unsure how to continue. After a few more kisses, both breathing heavily, he whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, this isn't a dream," she replied and smiled at him then she kissed him again.

More kisses were exchanged until it just wasn't enough. His kisses flowed across her cheek to her throat. He stopped again. "Kara?" He asked a silent question. "You know I want you more than anything else in this world."

All Kara could do was feel. "I know and I think we're almost there; now shut up and kiss me."

He smiled. "As you wish."

The end!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: I Just Can't Stop Loving You, Michael Jackson.

A/N: Well, this may feel unfinished, because it is. I may have another story, or I may pick up this one. The fall hiatus is just around the corner, and my Muse may have more to say. Thank you for reading. Until next time, take care! And please review. Thanks again.


End file.
